The AA series
by Milkuwoo
Summary: So.Recap. Getting a shitty life and then a baby angel comes out of nowhere to help him? No way man.Not as good as it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

Again...Another short series...I have no idea if I wanna continue this...cause this chap be . But I just needed the plot bunny to DIE. And it kinda did...but now I have a bigger plot. =w= If ya like this story...even if just one person does, I'll continue it.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had never in entire life thought that he would live such a shitty life until today. First of all he got fired from the job he has been at for at least 10 years. Second and probably most important at all, once he got home he realized he ran out of tea. HE RAN OUT OF TEA. He didn't have alcohol to replace it either. The sadness of having a drinking problem.

Thirdly he was starting to see things. Not like he never did before but that is beside the point. Like after he arrived home he could of have sworn he say the tiny wings of a baby angel. Though stress might have caused him to see things. It happens dammit.

He sighed as he drank his store bought tea in a bottle. Bottle tea sucked. Especially PLASTIC bottles. Like Ew.

"I have to find a job…" He said to himself, running a hand through his hair. "Mum is getting sicker and Peter is starting to grow taller…" He sighed again, reaching for his bottle tea. And felt air instead of plastic.

He looked over and his eyes widened. On his kitchen table was an angel. Granted a baby angel, but an angel nonetheless. The angel drank his bottle tea happily, swinging his tiny legs. Arthur rubbed his eyes and then did the most obvious thing ever. He poked the angel. With a fork. The angel squeaked in surprise nearly falling off the table. Arthur steadied him quickly and frowned.

The angel looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "That wasn't very nice Arthur!" The angel pouted angrily. Arthur blinked in surprise as the angel flapped his wings and came face to face with Arthur. "That is no way to treat your Guardian Angel, mister!"

Arthur gaped at the angel and fell back into his seat, fainting dead. The angel looked surprised and then quickly flew over to the fainted Arthur. "Wah! Arthur! Please wake up! I'm Sowwy!" The angel cried, quickly getting a bowl of water and then throwing the whole thing, bowl and water at Arthur.

Arthur gave a loud shout of pain and cursed loudly. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He shouted angrily. The angel smiled sweetly at him.

"Cause Arty~You went to sleep when I was gonna tell you my name~" The angel told him sweetly. One of Arthur's thick caterpillar eyebrows twitched in anger.

"And do tell what your name is." He gritted out. The angel smiled wider and pointed a tint thumb to himself.

"Alfred F. Jones at your service!" The baby angel told him proud fully. "And I am here to help you out of your troubles until they are all solved!"

Arthur couldn't have seen this coming even with his best black magic.


	2. Chapter 2

So if I didn't say this in the last chapter, This will mostly be a crack fic. Good 'ol crack man. And to those who all faved and all that merry stuff that actually are the reason for this story not dying~Well I hope you like this chap!~ And I always forget to do these in my other fics, I don't own this awesome series man.

* * *

Arthur woke up from his nice and happy dreams of rainbows and unicorns to see wide baby blue eyes staring at him. Arthur screamed, not at all like a pansy mind you. Alfred pouted angrily.

"I'm not ugly! Why did you scream for?" Alfred asked while Arthur was catching his breath. Arthur glared at the angel and threw his covers over his head again.

"And do tell again why you are still here?" Arthur frowned as he felt Alfred sat on him, barely weighing a thing. Alfred smiled at the brit under the covers.

"I'm your guardian angel silly! I am with you until happiness finds you once again." Alfred said flapping his wings excitedly. It was his first time coming to Earth by himself and he was very excited about his mission. Arthur poked his head from the covers and spied the goofy smile Alfred sported on his face. He scowled.

"I don't need your help. I can find happiness all by myself. I do not need the help of a child." He told Alfred, getting out of his warm bed and going straight to the bathroom. Alfred flapped his wings and tried to fly into the bathroom with Arthur. However as he was approaching, Arthur slammed the door in his face. Alfred flew straight into the door and yelled in surprise as tears came to his eyes.

"Owwie! That really hurt!" He cried, rubbing his face, tears in his eyes. He looked at the door as if the door was to blame for his pain."Jerk!"

Inside the bathroom, Arthur was brushing his teeth.

Alfred waited outside the door pouting angrily, his wings flapping hard. Why did he always get hurt? It wasn't fair.

When Arthur finally came out the bathroom all nice and clean from the shower he taken, Alfred flew up to him and sat on his shoulders. Arthur looked at the angel in shock.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing? I have to find a job today, and you're just going to get in my way." He said taking Alfred off his shoulder and putting him on the table as he walked past it. Alfred pouted again and flew to Arthur. Arthur ignored him as he gathered his keys and a coat.

"Artyyyyy!~Don't ignore me! If you ignore me I'll cry!" Alfred said, fly glomping him from behind. Arthur fell forward as the angel had more strength than he looked he had. He landed face front, almost hitting the door with his head. Arthur yelled blasphemy.

"Owwwie!" Alfred cried as Arthur stretched his cheeks apart. "I'm sowwy Arty! Sowwy!S-Stop!" He cried as cheeks started to hurt quite a bit. Arthur let out a sigh as he let go of the angel's poor abused cheeks. Alfred, tears in eyes, rubbed his cheeks as he pouted up at Arthur.

"Now then." Arthur said finally leaving the sanctuary of his home and out to find a good job. Alfred sullenly followed behind him, still rubbing his cheeks.

Later on in the evening, Arthur sipped his tea, which he bought while out, checking the newspaper for more job listings. Today had gone dreadfully awful. Any work he was qualified to work in, had no open positions. He sighed as he put the newspaper down.

Tomorrow he was not going to be picky at all. He looked over at Alfred who was eating a cookie. Arthur resisted the urge to hug the angel close to him. Alfred was so adorable, he looked like a cute little squirrel, the way he was eating the cookie. Arthur smiled a small genuine smile as he looked at the angel.

Alfred noticed Arthur looking at him and grinned. "I'm gonna help find you a job Arty! I swear!" He shouted, flapping his wings happily. Arthur shook his head in amusement.

"Of course, but as for now," Arthur stood up taking his tea cup and putting it in the sink." A good night's rest is needed."

Alfred pouted as Arthur left him alone. He sighed. 'Gotta look for a good job for Arty!" He thought determinedly, raising a tiny fist in the air. Then he flew out the open window to look for help wanted signs. Starting with places that sold food. Especially hamburgers.

Alfred thought happily thinking of the delectable food he had discovered being on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Like a long chapter dudes. WEIRD FOR ME TO HAVE LONG CHAPTERS. But for all that actually like this crap story~This is for all ya'll!~And don't you just love what I called the place where Iggy works? I do. And you can who owns the place too. And Angel!Alfred is like ignored in this chap. BUT YOU GET A GLIMPSE ON WHO WORKS HERE!~

* * *

"Alfred F. Jones." Arthur started off, voice dangerously low." Why are you forcing me to apply to a place called, 'Dat Coffee and Burgers'?" He yelled at the tiny angel in front of him, passerby's looking at him strangely.

Alfred smiled happily. "You said you just needed a job Arty!" Alfred told him, wagging a finger at him. Arthur looked back at the food place and grimaced.

He sighed and kept a stiff upper lip. A job is a job. He pushed the glass door open and was surprised to find the place to actually look like a café/diner. What had caught his eye and shocked him even more was that a small Asian man was actually waiting table, WHILE PLAYING HIS DS AT THE SAME TIME. Arthur couldn't even fathom it.

The Asian man looked over at him with panda eyes. It seriously looked like he hadn't slept for weeks on end. He excused himself from the table he was at and walked over to Arthur, all the while, still bashing buttons madly.

"Herro and welcome to Dat Coffee and Burgers. How many?" The Asian man quickly used both his hands pressing multiple buttons." My name is Kiku." He said grinning as battle music filled the air.

"I have unlocked a new secret ending." Kiku cheered, his eyes fluttering. Arthur caught him as Kiku fell foreword. The customers looked at him suspiciously.

"I did not do anything to this man! I swear!" Arthur yelled, holding Kiku out at a weird angle. "He suddenly fell on me!"

Arthur heard a giggle from the counter. He turned to see a beautiful woman standing behind it. She waved him over. "Bring Kiku with you." She called over to him. Arthur put his arms under the man to support him until he brought he him over to the counter. The woman smiled at him. "HERACLES AND OR SADIQ! ONE OF YOU COME AND GET THE FALLEN KIKU!" She yelled, scaring the hell out of Arthur, turning to the back.

At once Arthur heard a struggle going on in the back.

"DAMN CAT LOVER! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

"…..Kiku shouldn't be anywhere near an old man like you!"

Two men suddenly opened the door and Arthur saw that the two were basically fighting to get out. And saw that they had weapons to fight each other off. Then he started hearing hissing. He quickly looked at the door where the whole entrance to Dat Coffee and Burgers was blocked by a horde of cats of all shapes, sizes and colors. Personally, Arthur was freaked out. Though looking at the customers in the diner, it seemed like this was a daily occurrence. Which freaked Arthur out even more.

The woman behind the counter sighed as it seemed the two men have just started to attack each other with their chosen weapons and forget about Kiku. She smiled at Arthur, who had started to look for another way out, but they were all blocked by hordes of cats.

"Sorry about this. Kiku got a new game and was playing non-stop." She shrugged as she effortlessly took Kiku from Arthur and lifted him over her shoulders. "I'll just take him to the break room and I'll be with you in a tic." She told him walking away, Kiku bobbing over her shoulder.

Arthur personally felt that Alfred led him to craziest place he could find that was hiring. Speaking of Alfred…where the hell was he?

Where was Alfred indeed? Well ladies and gents, he was in the back eating some burgers and fries, leaving his charge in this crazy place by his lonesome.

Arthur sighed just as the woman came back. She smiled gently at him and gestured for him to take a seat. He gladly took her up on the offer.

She put her cheek to her hand and looked at him expectedly. "So why you here at the wondrous, Dat Coffee and Burgers?" Arthur scratched at his cheek and laughed nervously.

"I was actually hoping to get a job here." Arthur told her, looking as serious as one can. She looked at him gaping and then Arthur was surprised to find himself in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god! Finally! Someone who wants to work here willingly! And doesn't look crazy!" She shouted happily. She broke from the hug, much to Arthur's relief and looked at him a full grin on her face. "You are so hired! I'm the assistant manager, Elizabeta!" She hugged him again. "When can you start?" She asked pulling away and going behind the counter again.

Arthur was speechless. Getting a job here was way too easy, there must be at least SOMETHING wrong with the place. Well, besides the name. "Umm, anytime soon will-" He got interrupted as something cloth like was shoved at him. "Wah?" He took the cloth and looked at it.

Elizabeta smiled at him. "You can start now! There's the uniform. Well for most days it's the uniform." She said, an odd aura surrounding her. Arthur didn't even want to know what that meant for him. He held up the uniform, which was just a green apron with a picture of, of course, a mug of coffee and a burger.

Elizabeta smiled at him. "Since your new, I'll have someone guide you and all that fun stuff." She tapped her index finger to her lip. "Let's see." She looked at Arthur, poker face on." Can you cook? Are you good at cleaning? How well are you at mechanics? Can you keep calm in stressful times? Will you willingly make out with a man and let me take pictures?" She asked him rapidly.

Arthur didn't even know what to say. Especially about the last question. He didn't even know IF he has ever done mechanics….wait. Why did he need mechanics anyway?

" Miss Eliz-" Elizabeta held up a hand and shook her head.

"Elizabeta only please. Formal talk dies once inside here." She nodded her head at the same time Arthur nodded.

" I ap- I mean Sorry." Arthur quickly corrected himself at Elizabeta's glare. "But I am fairly well at cooking and as for cleaning I am very OCD about it. I have no idea if I well at mechanics and as for calm. I believe myself to be calm." He blushed as he thought of the last question. "I refuse to willingly kiss a man I am not in love with….and as for pictures….no. Absolutely not."

Elizabeta moaned in remorse. "And another photo shoot goes down the drain." She mumbled in a tone that was like a child not getting a toy of her choosing. "Oh well, another time. Though he didn't say he wasn't gay!~" she whispered happily as she stood up straight as she motioned him over to behind the counter. "Okay~Time to assign you a mentor, which I sadly cannot fulfill myself."

Arthur had a sneaking suspicion it was because of the photoshoot. Elizabeta smiled as she brought him to the kitchen and ignored the fallen bodies of the two men that were fighting earlier. Arthur stared at the bodies. He didn't even how to comment….What kind of workplace was this he wondered idly.

"Well, since Sadiq and Heracles are dead at the moment, I'll have ….shit." She scratched her head angrily. "I think I do have to train you myself. Lovino will kill you, and Kiku is also dead at the and Ludwig are still on their romantic getaway." She squealed." And Alfred is off doing business with Ivan." She groaned and looked at Arthur. "Can you clean by yourself? I mean it's not that hard. That will be your job until Kiku is healthy enough to train you." She smirked an evil aura coming from her." Got it?"

Arthur nodded, terrified not even asking who the other people where. Elizabeta nodded firmly. "Good. Now put your uniform on and get to work." She told him pushing him back into a closet filled with cleaning supplies. "Clean everything you suspect is dirty. After do the dishes." She glared at the two bodies on the floor. "I have to cook for these two idiots." She sighed as she left Arthur to be.

Arthur stood there before having the mind to put the apron on. He sighed as he tied it and looked into the closet. Where to start? The bathroom? The dining area? Around the bodies?

Arthur sighed as he took a rag and Windex. Simple tasks for the win dammit. Just as he was leaving the kitchen he spotted white wings flapping. His eyebrow twitched in anger as he snuck up behind Alfred.

Alfred had been sneaking burgers for the whole while Arthur had been at the place, and was getting quite full. Yet he still wanted more! Before he could get his tiny hands on another burger he quickly got snatched up by the wings. Alfred yelled in surprise and tried to escape.

"You little brat!" Alfred calmed instantly as he heard the familiar British accent. He smiled happily.

"Arty!~Did you get a job?" Alfred asked still trying to get out of Arthur's grasp."Did you? Did you?" He asked excitedly. Arthur scowled. How could he stay angry at something so adorable?

"Yes, and I am on the clock now." He told Alfred, letting the angel go and walking off to the dining area. Alfred was starting to follow, but was held off by Arthur. Alfred looked at him questionably. "Where do you think you're going? What if someone sees you?" Arthur hissed.

Alfred smiled in confusion. "With you silly. Where else?" Arthur sighed putting the rag and Windex down. He looked at Alfred.

"People can see you Alfred." Alfred looked at him oddly and shook his head.

"No they can't. If people see you talk to me it looks like you're talking to yourself! I get to choose who sees me silly~" Alfred explained, grabbing Arthur's face in his tiny hands. "Got it Arty?"

Arthur felt like smacking the angel. Over and over. But child abuse is wrong. No matter, if Elizabeta caught him not working, he feared the consequences. A lot.

He sighed as he picked the rag and Windex back up and left the kitchen, Alfred following behind him happily.

Alfred looked in awe at the windows. There were so many cats outside. He wanted to play with them! He snuck away from Arthur as he started wiping a table, abandoning window cleaning. Arthur can handle cleaning. He seen it before…it scarred him.

Alfred snuck out and started rolling around in the piles of cats, the cats also playing along. One good thing about being tiny and holy is that all creatures should love him. Except for demons. That was beside the point though.

Arthur did in fact notice Alfred leave to play with the tons of cats outside and made a mental note, that Alfred was easily amused and loved animals. Arthur sighed as he heard the door open, but didn't look up.

Elizabeta shouted from the back for Arthur to take care of the customers. He sighed again as he put down the rag and looked up. He eyes widened.

'The fruk? Why was Alfred an adult?' Arthur thought, slowly walking towards the Alfred look alike.

The Alfred look alike caught his eye and smirked. "A new employee hired for my awesome place?" He extended a hand towards Arthur. "Alfred F. Jones at you service!" Winking at Arthur as Arthur awkwardly took his hand.

Arthur was utterly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

What is this I don't even know. I am not proud of this chapter or this fic at ALL. ;3; I don't own this awesome series. Please be gentle with me on this chapter please. ;A;

* * *

So let's recap shall we? First and foremost, the main character is Arthur Kirkland, age ….did we ever reveal his age? Eye color blonde….I mean green. His hair is blonde. Got fired from a job that he's worked at for ten years and got visited by his guardian angel Alfred F. Jones. Alfred has found an odd place to work, mostly because he found a burger and now wanted to be near them all the time, a diner/café shop called 'Dat Coffee and Burgers'. Yes, that is really what it's called.

So back to the current odd thing that has Arthur freaked the hell out. There was TWO Alfred's. That's right. TWO. One was his adorable baby angel and the other a man in all black. Not like those guys, The Men in Black….well he did have a suit on but OVER his suit he had a black leather jacket with star patch on the left breast. So not entirely like the Men in Black. But close enough dammit.

So anyway, back to damn story.

Arthur stared at the man apparently named Alfred F. Jones, the same name and same looks as his little Alfred angel. Speaking of which, where was His Alfred?

Everyone for the record, Angel Alfred was hiding in the hordes of cats. Hiding from what though was the real question.

Alfred looked at Arthur carefully and tipped his chin up. "So who hired you and when?" He asked a tiny smirk appearing on his face. Arthur didn't know whether to be angry at how casually Alfred was touching him or angry because he was blushing at how close they were. Arthur decided with the former and got out of Alfred's hold.

"Elizabeta hired me today." Arthur retorted, stepping away from the black clothed man. Alfred looked confused for a moment and then smiled.

"Alrighty then!~" He turned to a taller man behind him, which really, how did Arthur NOT notice him?, and slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Lookie Ivan!~ I got me another person to work here!" Alfred said to the taller man. Ivan in turn slapped a hand on Alfred's leather clad shoulder and grinned.

"I see that my comrade! I give you all my congratulations!" He let go of Alfred's shoulder and looked into the dining area. "Hmm….Those three have not yet arrived to greet me." He shook his head and smiled a bit evilly.

Arthur frowned as he backed away from the two black clad men. They were starting to freak him out a bit….nut not as much as the creepy giggling coming from behind the counter. He lifted himself onto the counter and looked down at Elizabeta who was paying very close attention to the camera in hand. Which on closer inspection he noticed that it had a picture of him and the Human Alfred. With Alfred holding up his chin and looking like he's going to kiss him.

Arthur promptly took the camera and threw farthest away from him, with a yell of protest from Elizabeta, and it unfortunately actually HIT someone. In the head and they yelled in pain and the yell of,"Raiviiiiiiiiiiis!" Came to his ears, and also Ivan's ears. Ivan smiled in glee as he left Alfred and walked quickly towards the yell.

"My lovely friends! I missed you so, did you miss me as well?" Ivan asked hands behind his back and leaning forward to the other males at the table. Arthur saw the boys shiver.

"Y-Yes Mr. Ivan! V-Very much!" He heard the one of the boys stutter out. Ivan grinned and tapped his lips with a gloved hand. Two of the boys stood up and gave Ivan swift kisses to his lips and then stood down, waiting for Ivan to dismiss them.

However Ivan seemed a tad displeased, though he had a wide smile on his face. He tapped his lips again, looking straight at the lone boy still in the booth. He visibly shook more than the other two males. Ivan tapped his lips again. "I didn't get a greeting from you yet Raivis."

Arthur frowned as he absently cleaned the counter staring at the interaction between Ivan and the other three males. Alfred walked over to him and leaned on the counter, not paying Ivan any attention.

"So you have a name?" Alfred asked staring at him. Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably. Alfred grinned, a bit sadistically a least to Arthur it seemed that way. "Or do I have to give you pet names?"

Arthur scowled, rubbing at the counter harder than necessary. "Arthur Kirkland." He answered through gritted teeth. Alfred hummed as he said his name aloud. Arthur shivered at the tone Alfred had used. Alfred grinned as he got used to the name.

"Alight Arty!" He threw an arm over Arthur's shoulders. "Cheers to us becoming Co-workers. And I promise I'm gonna train you myself!" He explained, puffing his chest out. Arthur scowled again as he brushed off Alfred's arm from him.

"Oh how much fun that could have been, but Elizabeta already said that Kiku was going to train me." He replied, a snarky tone appearing. At the mention of the small Asian male, Alfred grinned happily.

"Since I'm the boss, Kiku would have to decline training you if I told him to." Alfred replied back, a smirk once again appearing on his face. Arthur groaned inwardly.

Alfred smile faltered as he stared at something behind Arthur. Curious, Arthur glanced behind him as well seeing how Ivan and the other two males were, what it seemed like, defending Raivis from Ivan's greeting. Alfred sighed as he went over to the man and his 'friends'. Arthur would have kept looking if customers haven't come in and wanted a table.

After seating most of the ignored customers Arthur flitted from table to table to take orders as he was the only on available at the moment. Or he was until two figures came out of the kitchen shoving each other, scaring the hell out of nearby customers.

Arthur went around the tables bringing customers whatever they ordered and he noticed that Alfred and Ivan had left. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. When did they leave? He mused.

"They left a while ago Arthur-san." A deadpan voice said from behind him. Arthur got the chills as he turned to face Kiku. Kiku in turn was once again playing his DS intently. Kiku looked up and caught Arthur's green eyes. "It's almost time for closing Arthur-san." Kiku went back to his game as he expertly avoided crashing into anything.

Arthur looked around the café/diner. It seemed relatively empty. He glanced out the window closest to him and let out a tiny scream.

Alfred, HIS Alfred, was pressed up against the window making stupid faces at him. Arthur's eyebrows twitched as he stalked towards the window and roughly banged on it, knocking the poor angel down in surprise.

Alfred immediately flew back up and stuck his tongue out at Arthur who ignored him as he walked back into the Kitchen where Elizabeta was. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey there Arty party. Have a nice first day here?" She asked, putting the last dish away and rinsing her hands after.

"I guess you could consider it nice." Arthur replied, a tad awkwardly. Elizabeta laughed at his reply as she took off her green apron and letting her hair loose. She shook her hair out and then stood up straight.

"Well I think you did a great job. Especially not saying anything about Ivan." She walked towards the kitchen door ushering Arthur out, her apron in hand. She turned the lights off in the kitchen and locked it behind her. "Lord knows most people freak when they see him." She joked.

Arthur frowned, taking off his apron as well. He followed Elizabeta into the staff room where he saw Kiku asleep on the laps of Heracles and Sadiq. The two men had their own heads against the back of the couch, snoring sounds coming from their mouths. Kiku slept quietly, his hands interloped between one of Heracles' and one with Sadiq's. Elizabeta cooed and went to a small door and brought out a fuzzy green blanket and then draped it over the trio asleep on the couch.

"Guess they're sleeping here tonight…" She mumbled. Arthur looked shocked. Why would people WILLINGLY stay here after hours? Elizabeta laughed at his expression. "This is like a second home to us." Her lips quirked up. "And as you can see, this room is big enough for all our employees to have a sleepover."

Arthur nodded absently. "So…" Elizabeta paused in cleaning up around the trio and looked at him questionably. Arthur blushed at the sudden attention. "Ah…Never mind."

Elizabeta smiled gently as she took his apron from his hands and put her and Arthur's on a hook near the door. Then she got the three abandoned aprons from the table and hung those too. She turned to look at Arthur who stood there awkwardly. "This is your home now too Arthur."she smiled as she walked to the door. "Well diners closed." She paused. "We still need you to fill out an information sheet!" She turned with him, with big puppy eyes.

Arthur smiled at her. "I can stay for a while to fill it out."Elizabeta smiled as she rifled through a cabinet and pulled a sheet and then handed it to him.

He took about five minutes' tops, filling out the odd form. He handed it to Elizabeta who smiled and took it from him, putting it in the cabinet she got the form from.

"Alright, Arty canarty. You can go home now." She said walking out of the room waiting for Arthur to leave as well. Once he left the room, Elizabeta smiled again at the three males in the room and shut off the lights.

Arthur found himself back into the dining as Elizabeta grabbed her belongings and walked with him to the front. Once they were outside she locked the door and turned to smile at him. "I or Alfred will call about your schedule once we sort it out." She tapped her chin." But can you come in tomorrow at eight?" She asked, looking at him hopefully.

Arthur nodded, smiling. "Alright Elizabeta." Elizabeta smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Get home carefully!" she called as a car came to pick her. She waved once she got in. Arthur waved back until the car drove out of view.

He sighed as he started the walk home, but only a couple steps later did he find himself on the ground face first. He cried out in pain.

"Arty! Finally you took forever!" he heard Alfred sniff on his back. He would have felt a tad guilty if Alfred hadn't tackled him down to the ground. He growled deep in his throat as he stood up, Alfred floated along looking at Arthur. "Art-"

Arthur grabbed him by the cheeks again and pulled. "You little brat! What did I say about doing that!" Alfred eyes started tearing up, blubbering.

Arthur let go as he couldn't stand to see that expression on Alfred's face. He sighed as he started walking home; once again Alfred was sullenly following him back to the Brits apartment.

Arthur, once arriving home, fell onto his bed and almost immediately went to sleep. Alfred floated by, smiling in child like wonder at the innocent expression Arthur held. It was much better than the expression he usually wore, even though that was pretty cute too.

Alfred blushed at the thought and went over to Arthur, taking off the British man's shoes and carelessly threw them on the ground. He flew over and untucked the sheets to put them over Arthur. Arthur mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled deeper into the sheets.

Alfred smiled as stared at Arthur; a feeling crept up into his chest. He frowned but dismissed it quickly. The angel floated over onto the bed and lay down at the foot of the bed like a dog.

Arthur had nice dreams that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Fort any one who is STILL reading this,sorry I am so late! Been brain blocked and my comp was acting funny! Any way, Hope you like this crappy chapter! ;A; Hetalia does not belong to me.

* * *

Arthur woke up once his alarm went off. He groggily hit the snooze button and lazily sat up in his bed. He looked at his side where a blonde head stuck out from under the covers. He smiled and pat his Angel's head. The angel in turn squirmed and sat up as well.

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of the angel. Instead of being a baby he was now child sized. Arthur gaped at him until Alfred noticed the extra attention he getting. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Arthur with sleepy eyes.

"Moring Arty.." Alfred mumbled sleepily. He yawned. Arthur stared at the angel again and shook his head. He must still be asleep. He shook his head again and looked at Alfred who gave him a look.

Alfred smiled at him and Arthur just had to smile back. It was still the same Alfred just with a different body…or something…

Alfred sat up straighter. "Arty don't you have work today?" he asked looking at the time. Arthur looked at the time as well and groaned. It was almost eight. Arthur rushed into the bathroom and took a very quick shower. Once he was dressed, for success, he got all the stuff he needed for work. Alfred was looking at himself in the mirror.

_Strange….I don't remember this ever happening to angels on Earth before… _Alfred thought uneasily.

"Alfred I'm leaving!" Arthur called to him from the front of the house. Alfred perked up right away and flew to the front and the angel and his charge left for a day of odd work tendencies.

**AT DAT COFFEE AND BURGERS!**

Alfred F. Jones, the human, lazily sat in one of the tables in the dining area. He had to open today because; One, he wanted to teach that adorable brit Arthur the rules to this awesome place. And two, he had a very important visitor that came this morning.

A visitor that most likely will never come again though. Alfred smirked as he phone vibrated. He took his phone out and his smirk grew when he read the message. _The body is taken care of comrade._

He quickly put his phone away once he heard the annoying tingle of the bell on the door chime. Alfred looked over his shoulder and his smirk was replaced with a smile. "Arthur~" He purred, as he stood up happily.

Arthur grimaced when the American purred his name. It made him feel really, REALLY dirty. Arthur glanced around the shop and his brow creased in confusion. Why was the place so empty? Alfred, noticing his confusion smiled wider.

"The place doesn't open till nine, so I have an hour to teach you the basic rules around here." Alfred answered throwing an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur tensed under the American. Alfred oblivious to the obvious tension in the brit under him, steered him toward the staff room where the restaurant staff was. Just not the ones from yesterday. When Alfred and Arthur entered the staff's attention turned to them.

There was two males, one with dark brown hair and the other with lighter brown hair. The one with darker hair had hazel eyes and a curl on the top of his head while the other one had light brown hair and a curl on the left side of his head. The light brown haired one seemed way more friendly than the other one.

There was also a blonde woman who was on the couch looking at a magazine giggling. The red head band on her head was very bright and bobbed whenever a giggle was let out.

Alfred smiled at them happily and shoved Arthur gently inside the room. Arthur stumbled and almost fell. The darker brown haired man scoffed.

"Smooth big brows." He muttered under his breath. Arthur growled and blushed angrily. Alfred smiled at the dark haired man with a bit of malice in it.

"Lovino~No being mean to my new employee. Alright?" Alfred said pulling Arthur back to his side. Arthur blushed horribly. Lovino scoffed again and put on his apron.

"Whatever boss." Lovino muttered sitting next to the blonde woman. He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Tell me when we're allowed to work dammit." The blonde woman smiled at Lovino gently and motioned for the other male to come to the sofa.

Alfred smiled at the trio and grabbed Arthur's apron. He put it in Arthur's arms and steered them outside again. Before they left however he heard a bit of the trio's conversation.

"I wonder if big brows is his new victim or actually a worker here." Lovino mumbled. Arthur didn't catch the rest because they went into the kitchen.

"Alright!" Alfred exclaimed. "Time to see if you can cook." Arthur frowned. Of course he could. He prided himself on his cooking. Arthur went over to a station where supplies where laid out.

Alfred smiled at him as he encouraged him to make something. "These are for a sandwich. If it tastes good enough I'm sure that you'll be able to learn how to cook our secret menu food as well!"

Arthur nodded as he eyed the supplies. He tied his apron and got to work. About five minutes past and once Arthur finished it he proudly gave it to his boss. Alfred smiled and took the sandwich and bit into it.

"Tastes goo-" Alfred blanched and then passed out on the floor. Arthur stared at the body of his boss in shock. Once out of the shock he quickly went over to his boss and checked his pulse. It was beating….Barely.

Arthur sighed and sat on the floor not knowing what to do. He didn't have to sit there for long as a shadow covered him and he looked up to see the tall Russian male from yesterday. Ivan smiled at him with an evil glint in his eye. Arthur gulped.

"Hello friend." Ivan greeted, it didn't sound friendly at ALL. "May I ask what happened to my comrade there?"

Arthur was at a lost at what to do before he answered though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Arthur looked behind him and was relieved to see Alfred there. Looking green but he was alive.

"Ivan chill bro." Alfred told him standing up shakily. "Just testing Arty's cooking skills here." Alfred grimaced as he thought back to the bite that knocked him out. "Just found out firsthand that he absolutely sucks at it though."

Arthur glared at Alfred while Ivan roughly patted his friend on the shoulder. "Then if it can knock YOU out comrade, it seems like a very, VERY deadly weapon, da?" Ivan asked, smiling at both Alfred and Arthur.

Alfred smiled weakly. "Yeah…" Alfred collapsed again. Ivan picked up his comrade and threw the American over his shoulder. He smiled at Arthur.

"You are never to feed Alfred food again." Ivan told him creepily. "Now what you are to do now is clean. Until Alfred is better you are to do what I say and what the others say as well, da?" Arthur nodded quickly. Ivan smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now get to work."

Ivan turned and left the kitchen leaving Arthur there to clean the mess left behind from the sandwich. He sighed as he grabbed the sandwich on the floor and glared at it. He quickly threw away his "horrible" food and cleaned up the station where the ingredients were.

Once nine rolled about Lovino and his brother, who introduced himself as Feliciano, came to start cooking and the blonde, who was named Bella came to show him which side of the diner he was working at.

Bella showed him what to do with orders, how to give them to the Italians in the kitchen and if the rush was too much, there was always backup!

After taking his first customer's order, Arthur quickly got the hang of it and did his job quickly. Bella was impressed. Especially since Alfred wasn't the one that picked him out.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and once closing time was almost upon them a trio of men came up to get seated.

Bella smiled at them and told Arthur she'd seat them. One of the men smiled at her with much love in it and the others looked around and spotted Arthur. The blonde one with long hair smirked at him and winked.

Arthur scowled and scrubbed a table harder than necessary. Once Bella seated the trio, Arthur snuck back to the staff room. He gasped when he saw that beds were out and on top of the beds was Kiku, and the other two males that were fighting the day before.

Kiku noticed him first, besides him playing intently on the DS. "Hello Arthur-san." He greeted. "I don't think we have had the chance to talk much." Arthur nodded dumbly as he sat at one of the plush chairs in the room.

Kiku smiled at him gently and motioned for the two males on both sides of him. "This is Heracles-san." He motioned to the one with a beard. "This is Sadiq-san." The two males looked at him uninterested as the both tightened their hold on Kiku.

Arthur smiled uneasily. "Hello. I'm Arthur." Kiku nodded and went back to his game, Sadiq and Heracles glaring at each other.

Arthur watched them before getting up again. He went out to the dining room and stopped. The trio that came in earlier now were joking around with Bella, Feliciano and Lovino.

Well Lovino was blushing and sitting on the platinum blonde males lap. Bella was cuddled with the curly brown haired male and Feliciano was chatting up with the blonde that winked at him.

Feliciano and the blonde spotted him and Feliciano waved while the blonde was staring at him with a curious gaze.

"Arthur!"Feliciano happily called to him, motioning him to come over. The others at the table took quick notice at him before he could escape. Arthur reluctantly went over to the table. Feliciano smiled and started introducing the three that came in.

"This is Gilbert Beilschmidt!"He said motioning to the white haired man with red eyes and Lovino in his lap. He motioned to the curly brown haired man where Bella was at."And this is Antonio Carriedo." Finally he motioned to the blonde he was seated next to. "And this is Francis Bonnefey."

"Big brother is a real big pervert!" Feliciano "whispered" in Arthur's ear. Arthur looked at Francis in ridiculously while he felt a hand on his shoulder again. He stiffened and slowly turned to look at the person.

Ivan stood there with the same smile he had on when Alfred passed out. Arthur gulped."Yes Ivan?" Arthur asked fearing for his life. Ivan smiled wider.

"It's closing time. Get out." Ivan responded, slightly pushing Arthur toward the door. Arthur definitely got the hint. Ivan wanted him gone. NOW.

Arthur nodded quickly taking off his apron as fast as he could. Before he could even head toward the staff lounge Ivan took his apron from his hands with a smile. "No worries friend. I'll put it back." Arthur nodded and then waved goodbye to the rest of the staff.

Once Arthur left the diner the friendly mood quickly left the room as well. Ivan sat down with another chair at the head of the booth. Ivan smiled at the six people in the booth. "Hello comrades. As you've seen this is our new…" Ivan chuckled. "Our new comrade."

Lovino scoffed at the thought." New comrade my ass." He said leaning back into an amused Gilbert's chest. Feliciano smiled happily at Ivan.

"That means Alfred took a liking to him then?" He asked innocently. Ivan nodded with the same smile.

"Yes. That means he is off limits to you Francis." Ivan told the French man who was smirking at the Russian man.

"Wouldn't DREAM of touching the boss' toy Ivan." He answered toying with Feliciano's curl which his hand was swiftly smacked away by his brother.

Ivan smiled again standing up from the table. "Good. Now go home you hobos." The table emptied quickly no one taking notice of the child angel that heard everything.

Alfred quickly flew back to where Arthur was and crashed into his back toppling the two to the ground. Arthur cursed loudly as he fell. "Bloody hell Alfred! Stop doing that!"

Alfred didn't feel as guilty as he usually always had. I mean hurting his charge was bad! But this was really important!

"Arthur I just overheard-" He stopped suddenly. He couldn't get the words out. He tried again. "Arthur-"

Arthur looked at the young angel strangely. "Why are trying to say Alfred?" The brit asked, standing up and brushing himself off. Alfred looked on the verge of tears. He couldn't get the words out to warn Arthur of his work buddies.

Arthur worriedly looked at Alfred. "Alfred are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked checking the angel for any injuries. Alfred shook his and let a a shaky smile.

"I'm fine Arty, really…" _It's YOU that I'm worried about…_

Arthur smiled at him and lifted Alfred up so that the child angel was securely in his arms. "All good then? Let's get home then." The Brit said walking swiftly home. Alfred relaxed in his charges arms and promptly fell asleep.

Arthur looked at the child in his arms and smiled. Alfred was simply adorable. Once he arrived home, the first thing he did was lay Alfred in his bed. The child angel snuggled further into the blankets and lay still again, only the rise of his chest moving.

Arthur smiled again and changed into his sleeping clothes. He quickly got under the covers as well and fell asleep, one arm protectively keeping Alfred close.


End file.
